The Thief of Hogwarts
by speedster101
Summary: Full summary in the story.


**The Thief of Hogwarts**

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I done an alternate parentage Harry Potter story so I present a new Harry Potter alternate parentage story so today I'm making him the son of Robin Hood and Regina from Once Upon a Time, now bear with me I haven't seen Once Upon of time, so you're going to have to help me out with this and see if I kept everyone in character if not then I feel free to help out thanks. Ps this isn't a WBWL story.**

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC Studios while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios while Samuel Potter belongs to me.**

 **Warning: The story might contain character bashing so keep an eye out.**

 **Summary: Sometime before the First curse took affect instead of running away Regina actually met her destined love and immediately fell for him, and he returned her feelings, but kept them hidden so Marian wouldn't noticed, months later Regina and Robin Hood had a child with each other, how do you think the Wizarding world would react with the savorier being the son of a famous thief and a former Evil Queen, will let's find out.**

 **Sherwood Forest**

"What do you want to name him?" Robin Hood asked as he looked at his son in Regina's hands for he had his light brown hair and face but Regina's brown eyes.

"How about Robert Hood?" Regina suggested.

"I like it little Robert Hood Mills" Robin replied as Robert cooed before Friar Tuck came rushing to the couple with Little John.

"Robin Hood! Robin Hood!" The friar and called out.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"We got a problem" Little John answered.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"The Sheriff and The Dark one are after you're son, we don't know why, but what ever reason it is, it won't be good" The Friar Tuck replied.

The two looked warily at each other before speaking.

"How did they find out? For no one else but you two and the merry men know about our relationship and son" Robin spoke.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, and until we do nowhere is safe for you or you're kid, nowhere in Sherwood Forest at least" Little John responded.

"What about outside of Sherwood Forest?" Regina suggested.

"That could work, but, who can we trust to look after you're son?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I met some people during my thieving runs I believe their names were Lily and James Potter, they were here for their honeymoon perhaps they can look after Robert until things with the Sheriff and the Dark one are settled" Robin answered.

"Can we trust them though?" Regina asked.

"Would you prefer to have Zelena look after our son instead?" Robin countered.

"Fair point" Regina said.

"Where are they now?" Little John asked.

"Last time I saw them they were on their way to my tavern" Robin answered.

"Well let's hurry up if we make it there in time we might be able to catch up with them before they leave" Regina said.

"You forgot about Marian won't she become suspicious if you walked in with Robin?" Little John pointed out.

"She's visiting her father, so she won't be there" Robin Hood assured.

"Well then let's hurry before The Sheriff and the Dark one catch up to us" The friar said before him and the others headed for Robin Hood's tavern.

 **Robin Hood's Tavern**

James and Lily were outside of Robin Hood tavern having a conversation with each other.

"James we really need to get back to London soon, I'm starting to get worried about Samuel" Lily said.

"Relax Lily Remus and Sirius are watching over him remember? And besides we'll be heading back tomorrow" James assured.

"I know but something tells me that something bad might happen to them" Lily said.

Before James could retort a familiar voice from behind spoke.

"Hello again" the voice greeted.

The two Potters the source and saw Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Little John, and Regina.

"Oh it's only you Robin, we thought you guys were someone else" Lily said with relief in her voice.

"Let's head inside we can talk more then" the former thief said.

"Is something wrong?" James asked.

"I'll explain later"Robin replied before heading into his tavern with the others following in after him.

Once everyone was inside the Tavern James decided to speak up.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Me and Regina need you're help " Robin replied.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Lily questioned.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham and the Dark One are in the forest, and they seem to be after our son" Regina answered.

"Oh dear" Lily said.

"Is there any particular reason why they're after him?" James asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out and until we do, no where in Sherwood Forest, Nottingham, or the Enchanted Forest is safe for him" Robin answered.

"What do you want us to do?" Lily asked.

"We need you two to look after him and raise if you like and teach him what you know if you want , and when's the the time right tell him about his true parentage, we'll pick him up once this stuff with the Dark One and the Sheriff is out of the way" Robin answered.

"Where is your son now?" James asked.

"Regina has him" Robin Hood responded.

"Can we see him?" Lily asked.

"A course" Robin said and gestured for Regina to show their son to the two, who showed them her and Robin Hood's son.

"James and Lily, meet our son Robert Hood Mills" Robin Introduced.

"He looks a lot like you two" James pointed out.

"Thanks" Regina thanked.

"So what do you say? Can we trust you two to look after Robert until this stuff with the Dark one and the sheriff passes?" Robin asked.

"A course for I'm sure Samuel I would like to have a friend like Robert" Lily said.

"Thank you we'll never forget this" Regina said.

"You're doing us a big favor here and we appreciate it" Robert added.

"It's the least we can do, after all you helped us once, now it's time we returned the favor" James said.

"Before we end off here, there's one thing that I would like for you two do" Robin said.

"What would that be?" Lily asked.

"Protect him with you're life" Robin stated.

"We well always" James replied.

Robin smiled then gave Robert to the Potters, but not before kissing him on his forehead and whispered

"Love you" he whispered as Regina mimicked Robin's same movements before she to gave Robert to the Potters.

 **Author's Note: Think this is long enough, next time we're heading to London with the Potters, Samuel, Robert, Sirius, and Remus and if you're wondering how James and Lily got to the Enchanted Forest they used the same thing that Elsa used to send Anna and Kristoff there which they'll also use to get back to London, anyway enough of my Rambling see ya next chapter!**


End file.
